Magic of the moon
by ofsusannah
Summary: Hermione discovers what she thinks in moon magic but quickly realizes it is anything but an is thrown into a confusing maze of lies and odd logic.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared up at the full moon. It lite up the forest casting eerie shadows against her skin but that didn't bother her. There was nothing in here that could hurt her, especially not on a full moon. Summer was almost over and soon she would return to school but she wondered what they would think of her. She had changed, she knew it. Her hair sleek and black, her eyes were the same deep blue as the night sky, and her skin was paler than Malfoy's. The darkness of night had changed her, absorbed her.

At the start of the summer she looked into moon magic, just for something to do. Most witches and wizards dismissed it as a muggle's attempt at magic, but the more Hermione learned about it, the more it drew her in. She could now pass through the night unseen by all, completely invisible. She had become night and it her. Hermione wondered if there were others like her or if everyone else had just dismissed the magic.

She continued through the woods towards the graveyard. Power rested there. She could feel it, that's why she went there but tonight she could feel another power beyond that of the dead. As she reached the edge of the grassy lawn she saw a lone figure standing on a grave, shooting curses at it. She walked quietly towards them but stopped when they looked up.

"Who's there?"

She could feel their mind reaching out in the night trying to grasp her. Evading their search she looked into their mind but quickly withdrew and stumbled backwards. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed all light out of herself disappearing into the night, truly becoming part of it. She was the stars, the moon, the darkness and she could feel his anger at losing her. It radiated off of his body into the night, into her. She finally pulled her self back together when his emotions became too much and apparated to the Burrow.

"Harry! Ron!"

She banged on the door until they answered. Ron looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Ron let me in."

Ron muttered something to Harry and let her in before going to get the rest of his family. When they were all seated at the table she took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened and who she had found, leaving out the moon magic and the fact she had dispersed herself into the night. Charlie remained quiet while the others fussed over her and tried to decide who to tell. Finally everyone went to bed but Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Charlie. Ron stood up.

"Well, Mione, I'm going to go to bed?"

"Me too mate."

Harry followed him upstairs. Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to be rude but Charlie hadn't said anything and she was tired but before she could make up her mind what to do he spoke.

"You should be careful."

"I know Charlie, we all should."

"You should be careful; the magic of the moon isn't to be taken lightly by those who can posses its powers."

Hermione looked up, how could he know, no one else had guessed. As if he read her mind he continued.

"Others share your power though all in secret but you all look the same. You all look like the night. The same powers which you wield can take over you, if you aren't careful, if you give too much of yourself."

"There are others?"

"Yes," Charlie sounded frustrated," you are missing the point, its dangerous to disperse yourself like that, it tears your soul apart, what if you hadn't been able to pull it back together?"

"I know what I'm doing Charlie."

"No you don't, Mione, this ability gives you unbelievable power, more than you realize but dispersing in dangerous, it rips your soul apart and each bit of soul feels the emotions that live in the air. Its made many of the moon followers go crazy and to do it around who you did is asking for trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Charlie were still arguing about her abilities an hour later.

"Charlie I'm okay, nothing happened, leave it alone."

"You're lucky to be alive, dispersing so near Voldemort."

"Well then I was lucky, can I go to bed now?"

"You have to promise me you won't do it again."

"Fine."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yeah right. There was no way Hermione was going to give up using her power. She followed him upstairs while she thought about tomorrow; they would all make the trip to Hogwarts and she would find out if she was Head Girl.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When they got to Hogwarts the next day, Hermione was struck by the feel of it. No one else felt it but Hermione's senses were hypersensitive so she could feel how old Hogwarts was. She could feel the history. She could feel Ginny's fear when she was in the Chamber of Secrets and she could feel Malfoy's anger at her in third year when she had smacked him. All of it, everything that had ever happened, she could feel it. It was so overwhelming Hermione passed out before she even made it to the Great Hall.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Granger, wake up so I can stop baby sitting you."

Hermione heard a voice above her but couldn't make out who it was. There was bright sunlight light streaming through a window into her eyes. She tried to raise up her hand to block it but was to weak to move. She tried several times to speak and finally managed to whisper.

"Shut the curtains."

"Whatever."

She heard someone get up and soon the light disappeared. She relaxed but tensed up again when someone sat on the edge of her bed making it sink in. After struggling for a minute or two she finally got enough strength to open her eyes.

"Malfoy?"

"The one and only."

Hermione groaned and rolled over. Malfoy rolled her back and pulled her out of the bed.

"I don't think so, I'm suppose to take you to Dumbledore as soon as you wake up."

Hermione walked half blind from exhaustion leaning on Malfoy until he pushed her into a chair. She heard him turn to leave but he stopped when Dumbledore's voice came from behind them.

"Please stay Mister Malfoy, I have the same thing to discuss with you."

Hermione felt a potion pushed past her lips and her head cleared and she felt her body lighten. She looked around to find herself in Dumbledore's office with him and Malfoy. She gasped when she saw Malfoy. His skin was pale just like usual and his hair was still its white blond but his eyes were light golden, like the moon.

"What happened to your eyes Malfoy?"

"The same that happened to yours, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore was the one who answered. Hermione looked between the two and shook her head.

"No, there's no way."

"I am afraid it is true, it appears Malfoy was just as bored as you were and decided to look into the magic of the moon, even though it is highly disregarded among purebloods. Unfortunately, he didn't keep his knowledge to himself. He shared it with Voldemort and he decided Mister Malfoy should attempt it."

Hermione glared at Malfoy. How dumb could he be? Didn't he see there was a reason there weren't any wizards alive who could use the moon's magic?

"Draco's attempt however ended in the wrong results and Voldemort was furious, so he came to me."

Malfoy who had up til now remained silent now spoke up.

"Does she really need to hear all of this?"

Dumbledore ignored him and continued.

"Instead of drawing power from the darkness he drew it from the moon, merlin knows how, and that is why his hair and eyes are pale. Magic of the moon, although you seem unaware of this, is considered a dark and dangerous magic."

"I think Charlie Weasely tried to tell me that."

"You need to learn how to control it."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

My friend just called me so ima stop writing now but I'll update soon. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione listened to Dumbledore as he spoke until something occurred to her.

"What do you mean he drew his power from the moon instead of the darkness…everywhere I read it said it was the moon's magic."

"It is called that because people use to believe it was from the moon but in reality it is just stronger during a full moon."

"Well then how did Malfoy get magic from the moon?"

"Have you been paying any attention Miss Granger?"

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at her and Malfoy rolled his eyes. Hermione blushed.

"Maybe."

"Please try and pay attention just a little longer then and I will explain it again."

Hermione nodded her head and looked down as Malfoy snickered.

"What are you laughing about you're the one who got it wrong!"

"Shut up Granger."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Children behave!"

They turned their attention back to the old man.

"As I said before, we aren't sure why or how Malfoy drew his power from the moon instead, it may have something to do with his bloodline, but it makes the two of you a perfect pair…"

"What?!?!?!"

"Miss Granger please let me continue."

Hermione nodded her head.

"It makes the two of you the perfect pair for performing ritual magic because your powers balance each other out. Draco you have magic that is pure and untainted, the true magic of the moon, and Hermione you have the powerful magic of darkness that rules all that is unseen…that is enough for now though we can talk more later. Draco you may leave I have other things to discuss with Hermione."

Hermione watched Malfoy leave and then turned back to the Headmaster. She could tell he was reading her face to see how she was affected by all this.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that you came in contact with Voldemort the night before you came back, is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"And you saw him in a graveyard attacking a grave?"

"Yes sir but why does it matter?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Dumbledore began going though some papers and then finding the one he wanted began to read it nodding every once and a while. After a few minutes Hermione coughed and he looked up with a start.

"Oh yes, I forgot you were still here, you may leave and please report back here tomorrow at 7 with Mister Malfoy."

Hermione got up and left but just as she was walking out the door she heard Dumbledore begin to go no, no, no, and Hermione knew that something wasn't good. Perhaps she should go find Malfoy.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione wondered through the hallways searching for Malfoy. He had to be somewhere. She could see the full moon streaming through the window. She stopped and gazed at it. It was so beautiful. Just like the night before she came back to school.

"Granger."

Hermione spun around to find Malfoy behind her. He looked slightly scared.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I just…something wrong."

"What?"

Malfoy gazed up at the moon. It was just as full as it had been a week ago.

"Hey, wait a sec Malfoy, why is it still a full moon?"

"The full moon follows people like me."

"Oh, but there isn't anyone else like you."

"Dumbledore isn't being honest with us, Granger."

Malfoy's gazed settled on Hermione and she could feel it penetrate her skin and look into her soul. She shivered involuntarily. Hermione wondered if he really could see her soul.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Magic of the Moon was dismissed because it's weak…Voldemort was mad I had looked into it at all…that's why I came to Dumbledore for protection…I didn't get it wrong though…I an do exactly what I should be able to do…see the truth for what it is even in dark times because I have the moon."

"Are you saying I messed up?"

"I'm saying fate played a part in dealing you a very dangerous hand and Dumbledore wants control of it."

"Why shouldn't he have control of it?"

Malfoy smirked before he answered.

"Because nobody should be in control Hermione Granger."

He turned and left into the darkness before Hermione could reply. She was so confused. Who was telling the truth?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sorry it took me forever to update…I was working on my other story "only the cowardly die alone"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lay on her back staring up at the stars. She felt at peace but her mind was working a million miles a minute. Based on what she had read, Draco's reasoning made sense except for Dumbledore wanting to control her. He was the good guy, but if her powers were the norm wizards wouldn't dismiss them so easily. On the other hand Draco's were hardly worth mentioning and wouldn't be valued by Voldemort. As far as she could tell all he had gained was knowing when someone was lying and being followed by the moon. Hermione heard movement behind her and glanced up. She couldn't see anything but she felt waves of nervousness washing towards her.

"Who's there?"

Hermione sighed and stood out. She closed her eyes for a second, focusing, reaching out with her mind.

"What Malfoy?"

"Thought about what I said any?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

Malfoy moved out of the shadows and towards her. He looked worried. She watched him move. If he wasn't such a prat she might like him.

"Ok don't freak out at me because I know you love Dumbledore with the fiery passion of a thousand suns."

Hermione let out a laugh. Malfoy looked pleased with himself. Hermione motioned for him to continue.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore has the most honest intentions. Your powers are not really anything like moon magic which I am sure he has realized and you likewise."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. Malfoy ran his hand through his hair.

"Your powers could easily compete with Voldemort's. I think Dumbledore means to do exactly that."

"What's wrong with me helping defeat Voldemort?"

"Well based on everything I have read and what I know about the Dark Lord it will stretch you thin…"

When Hermione didn't say anything but just shrug Malfoy threw his hands up.

"It will kill you and Dumbledore knows this."

"Why do you care?'

Hermione looked suspiciously at him. He didn't care whether she lived or died. He never had before. She turned away from him and looked out over the grounds. The wind blew her hair away from her face.

"Why? I don't know."

Hermione turned back to face him.

"Liar."

She could have sworn his face turned paler.

"I'm not lying, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She gazed out towards the lake. She felt waves of anger rolling off of Malfoy. She tried her best to block. She could just make out Harry and Ginny walking around the lake. They looked so cute together. The moonlight reflected of the water but a cloud moved in front of it and she lost sight of them. She sighed and took a step back bumping in to Malfoy, knocking them both down.

"Ow!"

She landed on top of Malfoy, his hands gripped in sides in a desperate attempt not to fall. They lay there for a minute before Hermione tried to get up, but Malfoy's hands didn't release her.

"Uh…Malfoy?"

She looked at his face. His eyes were glowing, lighting up his face, where a grin was forming.

"You're so beautiful Granger."

"Are you ok Malfoy?"

He leaned up towards her and pressed his lips to hers. They felt like ice. He let his head fall back down but he didn't let go of Hermione. She stared at him, unsure of what had happened; just then the moon came back out from behind the clouds, breaking the trance. Malfoy let go of her and she stood up, offering him her hand. He ignored it and stood up on his own.

"So I was thinking we should go to the library and look into my powers more and see if yours are mentioned anywhere."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione had been trying her best to concentrate but all she could think about was Malfoy kissing her. It had been so random and he had been doing his best to pretend it hadn't happened although every once and a wile she would catch him touching his lips and asking "Why?" It was almost like he was just as confounded by it as she was. Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to the book. They needed to find whatever they were looking for soon. She wanted to get in a few hours of sleep before the first day of classes. Malfoy called to her from the next row.

"Granger, come here I found something."

Hermione came around the corner but rolled her eyes when she saw the book Malfoy was reading.

"Nothing that has to do with me will be in the "Ancient Families of the Magical Community", Malfoy. Unless you have forgotten, I'm muggleborn."

He sneered at her.

"I remember that you're a mudblood but actually it does have to do with you."

Hermione leaned down to read the passage. It was about the Goldwin Family.

Goldwin

While this is family is not born blood related, at the age of seventeen they begin to transform. The changes are usually contributed to something else. The family traits include straight black hair, midnight blue eyes, and pale skin. Most pureblood families look down upon this family as all its members are born to muggles; however, these feelings are kept to themselves due to the power of this family. The modern world considers the Goldwins a pureblood family due to the results of several blood tests. For a history of this family see "Goldwin" by Gilda Goldwin.

"Um…Malfoy are you saying I'm part of this family?"

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore just tell me that?"

"I looked at that book they mention and apparently it's a dark family. Completely Evil. Worships Satan and stuff. Something else…"

Hermione looked up at Draco's tone.

"What?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I like it or if it makes sense so please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know I said I was going to go back and rewrite it so it made more sense but I'm a bum and don't want to

Ok I know I said I was going to go back and rewrite it so it made more sense but I'm a bum and don't want to. It's along the same lines as not wanting to eat Brussels sprouts.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Last Chapter**

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore just tell me that?"

"I looked at that book they mention and apparently it's a dark family. Completely Evil. Worships Satan and stuff. Something else…"

Hermione looked up at Draco's tone.

"What?"

**Now**

"Well…"

Draco rubbed his hands together nervously. Just then they heard a meow and turned to see Filch's cat staring up at them. Hermione silently grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the library where they split paths. It was best not to get caught researching something that would directly offend Dumbledore. Hermione collapsed in the hallway outside of the Gryffindor tower, out of breath. She looked up to find Dumbledore standing over her and jumped.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

"I have my ways dear."

He smiled down at her and offered her his hand. She took it and they began to make their way down the hallway.

"I assumed you would research your powers after tonight. What I did not expect was for you to recruit the help of Mister Malfoy."

"Why did you tell us that Malfoy messed up?

Dumbledore sighed and readjusted his glasses.

"I was hoping to protect you from the truth, an old mans foolish hope, it seemed like a good idea at the time.I didn't expect him to help you."

"You underestimated Malfoy?"

"Yes…I knew you would stumble across it eventually but I figured I would have time to explain myself first. I have one question though dear."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why were you so quick to trust Mister Malfoy?"

"Malfoy is smart, he wouldn't mess it up."

"Apparently I underestimated your faith in Draco as well."

Dumbledore smiled down at her. She felt like gagging. She hadn't known she even had anything nice to say about him.

"Draco said something about fighting Voldemort…"

"Ah yes, that would be his line of thought, that would be his first line of business now, especially with the information he gained this evening. I was planning to eventually ask you about the possibility but I need to research it farther before we consider it."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Dumbledore was no longer the bad guy and neither Drac…Malfoy. Did she really just almost do that?

"You were probably wondering why I said you and Draco would make a good pair since your magic isn't actually anything like his, but I'm sure you found that."

"Um…no."

"I'm sure Draco knows anyway…goodnight."

Hermione wished Dumbledore a goodnight and entered the gryffindor tower where she was immediately pounced on by Harry and Ron. She couldn't shake the feeling whatever Draco had almost told her and what Dumbledore had been referring to were the same thing and that she was being left out of the loop on purpose.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok if you have questions about what's happening just post a review telling me and I'll try my best to clear it up in the next chapter. Hugs and kisses.

Oh and I know this chapter is super short and I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm going to try and finish this story before I work on any others

Ok so I'm going to try and finish this story before I work on any others. This includes "The Choices We Make". I'm sorry to everyone that reads it but it will be a few weeks before I update anything on it unless this story goes really fast.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Last Chapter**

Hermione wished Dumbledore a goodnight and entered the gryffindor tower where she was immediately pounced on by Harry and Ron. She couldn't shake the feeling whatever Draco had almost told her and what Dumbledore had been referring to were the same thing and that she was being left out of the loop on purpose.

**Now**

Hermione smiled at the two boys that had been her friends for the past 6 years. Harry was the first one to blurt out.

"Where were you at dinner?"

"I passed out and then…oh wow a lot happened today."

"Tell us."

"Ok, oh but first, who's head girl?"

"You."

Harry looked at her like she was stupid. They were sitting in almost total darkness but it suited Hermione much better. She could see them just fine but they couldn't see her very well.

"Ok, so today when I got to school I passed out and when I woke up I was with Malfoy and he took me to see Dumbledore and we talked a really long time and then me and Draco went to…"

"Draco? Since when is he Draco?"

Ron had interrupted her so instead of answering him she just continued to talk. He looked annoyed but Harry held up his hand to stop him.

"Anyways, Malfoy and I went to the library and researched it some and he found out I'm part of this family and then I came here and on the way I talked to Dumbledore."

Hermione stopped to breath. She had left out a lot of stuff including the fact Malfoy had kissed her. Harry was looking at her suspiciously.

"What family?"

"Goldwin."

She heard both boys intake a breath she looked back and forth confused. I mean she had never heard of them, how could Ron and Harry have? Ron was the first to speak.

"Hermione, that family is…is evil. They like sacrifice people and stuff. They believe in weird stuff like and worship Satan. You can't be one of them."

"Yeah. I mean Hermione on top of that there's the whole Malfoy thing."

"What?"

Hermione's head shot up. How did everyone know what Malfoy had read except her? This wasn't fair. The two boys in front of her exchanged a look. Harry took her hand.

"Um…the Goldwin family always marries into the Malfoy family."

"THEY WHAT?!"

Hermione jumped up and backed away from them. She backed up until she felt the door handle behind her and she pulled it open and ran down the hall. She could hear them calling down the hall after her so she kept running and running until she was lost. She crawled into a small space behind a statue that stood in on of the walls and she fell asleep.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Hermione woke up she groaned. She was cramped up from sleeping in such a small space and the sunshine was blaring. Not to mention the fact she was part of a dark family and as such was destined to marry Draco Malfoy. No, today would not be a good day. She got up and looked around, it appeared to still be early so she decided maybe she should look for the head's dorm and see whom the head boy was. Hopefully someone from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but she doubt she would be that lucky. She crawled out of the small space and tried to figure out where she was. She wandered the halls for an hour before getting somewhere she recognized at all. She sighed and decided maybe it was time to go to breakfast. She entered the Great Hall and found three sets of eyes on her immediately. First were Harry and Ron who looked relieved she was there and not off hanging herself. The third pair of eyes belonged to Draco Malfoy and she wasn't quite sure what the look on his face meant. It was a combination between angry and happiness.

"Hermione!"

Ron waved his hand to get her attention and she turned her head back towards the Gryffindor table and smiled. She slid in next Ron across from Harry. She blushed thinking of last night.

"Sorry about freaking out last night, it just wasn't what I was expecting."

Harry smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Anyone would have done the same thing."

Hermione smiled at him and the conversation drifted off to other things. Hermione, for the first time since she had returned to Hogwarts, felt content.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When the schedules were pasted out she groaned, the first class they had was double potions with Slytherin. She gathered up her stuff and followed the boys out of the Great Hall. By the time they reached the potions room, they were almost late. When they rounded the corner they found their entire class crowded around the door. Hermione rushed towards them but Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her away from everyone. Harry and Ron didn't even notice, they were too concerned with why the door was locked. Malfoy pulled her around the corner into a dark corridor and put his hands on either side of Hermione so she was pinned there.

"We need to talk."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to slow it down a little because everything in this story has been happening so fast.


	7. Chapter 7

I know some of you aren't pleased with me about the whole review thing and I'm sorry but I really like reviews and besides I c I know some of you aren't pleased with me about the whole review thing and I'm sorry but I really like reviews and besides I can't usually write more than one chapter a day anyways. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Last Chapter

Malfoy pulled her around the corner into a dark corridor and put his hands on either side of Hermione so she was pinned there.

"We need to talk."

**Now**

"No duh."

Malfoy just stared at her. She blushed. Had that really just come out of her mouth? She wiggled trying to free herself from Malfoy but all it did was make him lean into her.

"I thought about it and it only seems fair that I tell you what I read last night…"

"You mean how we are destined to be married."

Malfoy leaned back and his hands fell to his sides. His mouth gaped open.

"You know?"

"Ron and Harry told me."

"How did they…oh they would know."

Hermione forgot that Malfoy was no longer keeping her captive.

"Um…why?"

"Well while you were busy becoming a Goldwin the rest of us were trying to figure out how to take down Voldemort."

"YOU were?"

Hermione jabbed her finger into Draco's chest. He looked at her finger for a minute before looking back at her.

"Yes ME, after I left my house and came here I became part of the order. Everyone in the order was educated on the Goldwins because we knew the Goldwin of this generation would be changing soon and it was very important to kept Voldemort from knowing."

Hermione tried to take in all this. The order had been searching for her. They had told Draco Malfoy about it but had left her out.

"Why didn't they recognize it was me when they saw me?"

"Charlie did but the rest didn't because they weren't expecting it to be you. You're so…pure."

"Oh."

That had been bothering her since she had discovered she was a Goldwin. It had been curious for Charlie to call it magic of the moon when to everyone else but her it clearly wasn't. Malfoy took a step back and ran his hand through his hair. They both stood there in silence before he finally cleared his throat.

"So about us…getting married."

"Oh…that."

"Yeah."

They both stood there looking at there feet. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"Maybe we should just ignore that for now and see what happens."

"Ok."

Hermione smiled at Malfoy. She couldn't bring herself to pull away. As Malfoy moved towards her she tried to move backwards but found the wall right behind her. Before she could think of what was happening Malfoy swept down and pressed his lips onto her. She gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Inside she was screaming for him to stop but her body betrayed her and her hands ran through her hair.

"Well well."

Both of them looked up to find Snape sneering at them. Hermione blushed. Malfoy moved slightly in front of her, shielding her from Snape's glare.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why two of my students are locking lips in the hallway when they are suppose to be in class?"

Neither answered but followed Snape when he turned. As he led them to the classroom Hermione smacked Malfoy.

"What was that for?"

"You kissed me…twice!"

"You kissed me back."

"Well you kissed me firs.."

Hermione cut off when they entered the class and found all eyes on them.

"Please take your seats."

They both sat down and tried their best to ignore everyone's stare.

"Psst!"

Hermione glanced over at Ron; he looked confused. She could see Harry giving her a knowing look. She stuck her tongue out at him. He started to laugh.

"What is so funny Potter?"

Snape's voice rang across the classroom. Harry straighten his face.

"Hermione."

Snape whipped around to face her.

"And what did miss Granger do that was so funny?"

"I stuck out my tongue."

Hermione was about to burst out laughing. Snape looked like he was about to explode. She didn't know why she was doing it but it was fun. Snape turned and walked back to his desk, muttering. Hermione frowned at him and pushed her way through the all the thoughts flying through the air into Snape's mind.

" If Draco knew what was good for him he would stay away from her. The things Voldemort has planned out for her have no room for love. The magic that she can awaken is beyond anything this world has seen. If only I could convince her to see it our way I could train her in the basics she will need to perform sacrifices."

Hermione pulled back quickly and began to shake. She had seen the kind of thing Voldemort and Snape had in mind for her. It made her sick. She hastily picked up her books and rushed out the door. Ron and Draco jumped up to follow her but Harry held Ron back and shook his head.

"You have to let them bond or it will never happen."

"Maybe I don't want them to get married."

Harry ignored him and went back to his work.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

By the time Malfoy found Hermione she was curled up in a little ball crying. He watched her unsure what to do.

"Um…Hermione?"

Hermione spun around and at seeing him scrambled up and backed away.

"Whose side are you on?"

Malfoy sighed and held out his hand. Hermione just stared at it.

"Whose side Malfoy?"

He withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair. He turned around and walked towards the window.

"Draco?"

Hermione's voice was pleading. She needed to know he wasn't part of the plan she had just seen. She needed to know she could let herself fall for him. He turned back to her. He had a pained look on his face.

"I'm on…"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hehe…you shall never know!! Just kidding you will know by Wednesday sometime. I would say I'll update tomorrow but I'm hanging out with jess so we'll see. Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Last Chapter

"Whose side are you on?"

Malfoy sighed and held out his hand. Hermione just stared at it.

"Whose side Malfoy?"

He withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair. He turned around and walked towards the window.

"Draco?"

Hermione's voice was pleading. She needed to know he wasn't part of the plan she had just seen. She needed to know she could let herself fall for him. He turned back to her. He had a pained look on his face.

"I'm on…"

Now

"I'm on my side. I don't trust them. Any of them. Power corrupts."

Hermione's mind quickly latched onto the on thing he had said that could upset her.

"Do you think my power will corrupt me? Do you think I will end up like THEM?"

Draco took a step back and held his hands up trying to calm her down. He knew all to well what happened when a Goldwin got angry. His father's cousin had married one. He also knew that power did corrupt, but he wondered if it was not the Goldwin's power that corrupted them and turned them evil but the Malfoy's they married who wanted their power. Hermione started to take deep breaths.

"Do you really think so, Draco?"

"What…oh you can read minds."

"Only when I want to…do you really think I can control my destiny?"

"I think your name doesn't control what you become but the people you are around do."

"So if I stay away from them I won't become like them?"

"Right…"

"So I don't have to marry you!"

Before Draco could reply Hermione was out the door. Suddenly her prospects didn't seem so bad. She could choose to not become like her family and she could avoid the fate Snape had planned out for her. Once she was through the door Draco sighed.

"That part doesn't work like that."

He didn't think anyways. He hadn't even known his father's cousin's wife was a Goldwin til he explained the situation to his father and Luicus told him. Draco had a feeling Goldwins and Malfoys didn't fall in love because its what their family told them to do. This feeling being the feelings he had for Hermione, yes, Hermione. That is what lead him to kiss her…twice. He had fallen for her over the summer, though he didn't know why then. It made since now; that's when she had changed. He groaned and banged his head against the wall. Apparently even though he felt this enormous pull towards her all she felt was a slight lust. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to find Snape watching him.

"What?"

"I know how you can get her to accept you."

Draco watched Snape's face for a flicker of emotion; something to give away what he was thinking. He saw nothing.

"How?"

"There is a ritual you must perform. That's how these things work."

Draco saw a slimy smile cross Snape's face and he launched himself at him pinning him by his neck against the wall.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Women are easily lead and power hungry. All you have to do is perform the bonding ritual and she will forever be yours. Do you really think Goldwins just fell in love with Malfoys?"

Draco didn't say anything. Snape took this as a yes and laughed. He shook him off.

"Why only Malfoys?"

"Because they…you…know the secret."

"I don't and how is my family secret your bargaining chip?"

"Lucius was more than willing to give it up to the Dark Lord. Who in turn gave it to me, in order to help you."

"They turned me out."

"Well obviously, we had to get you into Dumbledore's little group so we could get you to Hermione Goldwin. Of course you gave us the perfect excuse with all that moon magic nonsense."

"Get away from me."

"Think it over, you don't love her. Her power draws you in, that is all."

Draco shook his head but refused to answer Snape. Snape looked him over and then left. Draco was left sitting in the dark mulling over what he had just been told. His father would take him back and he could have Hermione but only if he made a deal with the devil. What was the cost, the sacrifice? Would Hermione become like the rest of her family? Like parts of his family? His mind drifted back to Hermione's question. Whose side was he on? Part of him wanted to accept Snape's offer because he would have his family back but on the other hand the thought of Hermione like…like the witches in that book was unconceivable. Whose side was he on? Whose side?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Hermione!"

She spun around to find Draco running at her. She wasn't sure whether she was glad to see him or not. He made her heart jump every time he smiled but at the same time he was still Malfoy.

"Hermione, I know whose side I'm on."

"Whose?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He he what's he gonna say? I know! Ok don't kill me when I say this but I probably won't be updating this story until Sunday. I might update it tomorrow but I'm doubtful. And I'm going camping Friday night and then I work all sat. once I get back.b


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I'm just gonna make sure you get this and I don't want to forget. There isn't really a bonding ritual. Snape just wants a chance to train Hermione. Oh and I don't think I told you who head boy is. If I did just pretend I didn't. Last Chapter

"Hermione, I know whose side I'm on."

"Whose?"

Now

"Yours."

Draco's hands fell to his knees and he bent over trying to catch his breathe. Hermione stared at him uncertain.

"Mine?"

He stood up straight and nodded his head.

"I'm on your side."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just looked at him. She was unsure of whether she could trust him. He continued to prove to her that she could but that didn't erase who he had been. On top of that she had eavesdropped on his and Snape's conversation. Well part of it anyways, after she had heard Snape mention a ritual she had run.

"Hermione?"

"I have to think."

She turned and left Draco standing by himself for the second time in a single day. She followed the stairs up until she reached the head's commonroom. When she entered it she found the head boy's stuff all over it.

"Great, a mess maker."

She sighed and pushed his stuff off one of the chairs and sat down. She was worried Draco was some how still in league with Voldemort. If he wasn't then Snape was playing tricks, trying to get him back to the Dark side. What Snape had said didn't make sense to her.

"_I know how you can get her to accept you."_

Why would Draco want her to accept him? Did Snape mean like as a husband? Draco didn't want that either. He couldn't possibly. And besides Snape had said Draco should stay away from her. Well he had thought it anyway. This was confusing.

"Maybe Draco is just a pawn."

"I'm a what?"

Hermione looked up to find Draco standing above her.

"You're on my side?"

"Yes."

He sat down across from her and she straightened up. He must be head boy. She wasn't surprised. He continued to prove smart, although she hadn't expected him to be so messy.

"I heard Snape talking to you."

Draco froze. Then she had heard him tell Snape to get away from him when he had suggested Hermione didn't want him, that she wouldn't want him, without magic. Wait why was he worrying she might think he loved her. He had already kissed her.

"I just heard a little of what he said, about there being a ritual or something."

"Why am I a pawn?"

Hermione sighed. Why did men have to be so egotistical? She could already tell he was going to be upset by the idea this wasn't all about him.

"Because Snape wants to train me to be able to unleash unknown powers or something and he is using this as a cover. He'll use the ritual you do to gain control over and force me to become like the rest of my family."

Draco didn't say anything.

"It's just a guess though. I could be wrong."

"No, I think you're right. Voldemort doesn't want me back. I was a disappointment. I was too weak."

Not to mention the fact his father would never give up a family secret, especially not to the likes of Snape. He and his father weren't even on that bad of terms lately. He had told him more about the Goldwins and had never mentioned a ritual.

"Ok, lets go over what we know."

"Ok."

Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and began to make a list and every once and a while would tap her pencil against the table in thought. Finally she handed him the list.

I am a Goldwin.

I can read minds.

I can disparate into the air.

I can sense emotions.

I'm supposed to worship Satan.

The full moon follows you around.

Voldemort knows I'm a Goldwin

Snape wants to help Voldemort use me.

Snape is evil.

Snape is most likely trying to trick us.

Dumbledore is good.

He wants to use me to though.

You're on my side.

You kissed me…twice.

I'm confused.

You're sweating right now like you do when you're nervous.

It's really hard for me to read your mind. Most of the time I can't at all.

I want to kiss you again.

You're cute when you get nervous.

I think I'm starting to like you.

Draco looked up at Hermione she was bright red. The list dropped from his hand to the floor. He leaned across the table and pressed his lips to hers. She quickly scrambled over the table without breaking contact and situated her self in his lap. Finally she pulled away.

"I think there may be a pull between us."

"yeah…maybe."

They heard someone clear their throat behind him. They both jumped up and found Dumbledore standing behind them.

"I believe we were suppose to meet in my office 20 minutes ago."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it but I believe we have some things to discuss especially due to the rapid pace at which your and Mister Malfoy's relationship is moving."

Hermione blushed but Draco just grabbed her hand.

"What of it?"

"Well Mister Malfoy, I'm sure you are aware of the fact that you and Hermione are fated to be together."

"Yea."

"No we aren't. We don't have to!"

"Hermione, my dear, the two of you are fated whether you wish to believe it or not."

Hermione blushed again. Dumbledore looked around for a place to sit but when he found every surface cover in Draco's things, he simply perched on the couch on top of Draco's quidditch robes.

"Now I spoke with Severus and he informed me the two of you should begin taking lessons from him to learn how to control the power that is produced when you…"

Dumbledore's voice fell off and he looked uncomfortable. Hermione blushed for the third time. Draco however seemed at ease.

"When we have sex?"

"Yes. However I feel this precaution is not necessary, but if you would like…"

"NO…I mean that won't be necessary."

Hermione's face was now permently flushed. Dumbledore looked at her strangely.

"That is fine but may I ask why you are so against taking lessons from Professor Snape?"

"He…he…no reason."

Hermione knew Dumbledore would not believe her. He had always turned a blind eye to Snape. However Draco it seemed did not know this.

"He is in league with Voldemort. He can't be trusted."

Dumbledore eyed Draco.

"I can assure you there is no reason you can give to not trust Severus Snape that I will take seriously."

He turned and left. Draco turned to Hermione but she simply shrugged.

"That's why I didn't bother saying anything."

"Has he always been so sure of Snape?"

"Yeah."

Dumbledore suddenly walked back in. They looked up, surprised.

"I forgot to say what I came here to say."

Hermione and Draco just continued to look at him.

"I have discovered how you can defeat Voldemort. See the Goldwin's don't come into their full powers until they find their true love. When they…make love, their powers are at their full potential. Of course some Goldwins don't find their true loves and turn to Satan in order to find their powers, which also works. Due to this that has become the Goldwins legend, instead of love."

"And so Voldemort doesn't know about the love?"

"Correct."

Dumbledore nodded his head. They all sat in silence for a minute before Draco suddenly looked up.

"Are you saying in order for Hermione to defeat Voldemort me and her have to sleep together?"

Before Dumbledore could answer Hermione interrupted him pointing at Draco.

"He is not my true love! Just because I kissed him twice doesn't mean I love him."

"He is your true love though Miss Granger. It is destiny and Mister Malfoy that is what I meant. It is the only thing that will awake her powers without turning her evil."

Nobody said anything else so Dumbledore stood and left. Draco grinned wickedly at Hermione She glared at him.

"You know this means if we don't fuck, the world is going to fall to Voldemort."

"Shut up!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok I know that was a little goofy but I liked it regardless. I'm not going to be updating the choices we make for quite a while but I'll try to update this one tomorrow. I don't work until Friday so I'll probably update 3 times this week before then. As always please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

Draco grinned wickedly at Hermione She glared at him.

"You know this means if we don't fuck, the world is going to fall to Voldemort."

"Shut up!"

Now

"Draco we have other things to worry about than having sex…We need to figure out what Snape is up to and get him out of Hogwarts because he isn't going to just give up."

"It wouldn't be a problem if we defeated Voldemort."

Hermione ignored him and began to search for her copy of Hogwarts: A History. When she found it she flipped through the pages trying to find something that suggested there was a way to physically expel someone from Hogwarts. She stopped on a page with a picture of a witch who had the same dark eyes and hair as her. The caption under the picture read,

"Gilda Goldwin, first headmistress of Hogwarts."

"What?"

"I don't know, let me read this."

Gilda Goldwin excelled in the magical arts and when her husband, Frederic Botle, died she took his place as headmistress. However, she did not hold the position long due to her enamor with the Dark Arts. She set many curses into the walls of Hogwarts in an attempt to protect her descendents before she was expelled from Hogwarts. Not many know of her, because Hogwarts and the Ministry did their best to cover the mistake they had made in appointing her. The Goldwin Family's reputation is due to her. After her removal from Hogwarts she declared war on the Ministry and successfully summoned Satan. Then Minister of Magic, Ceros Malfoy, seduced her and convinced her to send Satan back to his dwellings. Every since then the Goldwins have been given two choices, true love or Satan. It should also be mention that a Goldwin's true love will always be a Malfoy. Gilda Goldwin is now buried in a muggle graveyard not far from Swansea.

Hermione passed it to Draco to read. When he finally finished he looked up.

"How can we have not heard about this?"

"I don't know."

"Well it shows that you can physically expel someone from Hogwarts."

"Not without the help of the ministry, which we aren't going to get. That's not the important thing. It's the graveyard."

Draco looked back down at the book, making sure he hadn't missed anything.

"What about it?"

"I've been there. I know I have. Last summer, I saw Voldemort there. Why would she be buried in a muggle graveyard? And what would he want with her grave?"

"Lets go look at it."

Hermione looked up at Draco, surprised. She had been thinking that but she wasn't sure he would be up for it. He yawned but stood up. Hermione smiled.

"I think we should wait until the weekend. It gives us tomorrow and Friday to plan and we won't have to miss any classes."

Draco nodded and then they both made their ways to their rooms.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next morning Hermione got up early and snuck out to the library. She wanted to look on her own without having to explain to Draco what she was looking for. Finally she found the book she was looking for. Satan's Story by Gilda Goldwin. She flipped through the pages looking for something that would help her understand what had happened here so many years before. She found a page that spoke of when Gilda summoned Satan.

…_There was a great flash of light as the earth trembled, suddenly the world split apart and he rose out of the ground. He stood 3 feet taller than I and his red skin was covered in scars. I could hardly contain myself, for after a fortnight, I had finally managed what others before me had claimed impossible. I had risen my father. He growled and I turned to find the ministry had begun to circle us. Satan lashed out with fire, kill half a dozen in one swip. Cero Malfoy stepped out from behind the front lines and spoke to me. His words I shall not record here, they are unfit for such a story, fair to kind. But of my response I must elaborate. The offer made was of such that I could not resist, he had but one request, that I send Satan back where he belongs. To this I cannot make a reply. I told him I would return to the castle, for it was dinner, and the students of Hogwarts would notice if their Headmistress was missing, and that I would contact him tomorrow…_

Hermione groaned. This contradicted what Hogwarts: A History said. She flipped farther into the book. She stopped on a page that held a picture of Gilda and who could be no other than Cero Malfoy, being married.

_…after I was cleared of all that held against me, Cero and I were married. He had but one condition that I live with him among muggles, for he could not face the public when marrying a woman with such a reputation…_

So that's why she was buried in a muggle graveyard, that didn't explain why Hogwarts: A History would say she was removed from the school before Satan was summoned but it appeared to be the other way around. Hermione placed the book back on the shelf and snuck back into the commonroom where she found Draco sitting at the table.

"Where have you been?"

"No where…just walking around."

Draco looked at her suspiciously but accepted her answer. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!"

He looked back at her. His face was blank.

"Breakfast."

Hermione sighed as he walked out the door. After the door slammed after him she spoke.

"Now you're mad at me!"

Men and their stupid egos! They have to know everything.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok ok I know it took me forever to update and I'm sorry. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok…I'm happy to say my life is once again in order and I will hopefully continue to update regularly

Ok…I'm happy to say my life is once again in order and I will hopefully continue to update regularly. I work 5 days this week so I can't promise anything. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Also Breaking Dawn came out, which distracted me.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione skipped breakfast and instead wandered around the castle. She paid little attention to where she was going and was surprised when she looked up and found herself in the dungeons. The room in which she stood was unfamiliar to her and was barely lit from the window in the upper end of the room. Stone bookcases reached from where she stood to the far end of the room, where they met the wall. The bookcases themselves were empty except for two books. One being a copy of Satan's Story, the other a journal. She reached for the journal but found she couldn't remove it. She took her hand back for a moment then tried to get Satan's Story but found that one also stuck. She shrugged and turned to leave the room, just as the bell rang, reminding her of class. She pushed the room out of her mind and sprinted to Potions.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"LATE!"

Snape's voice echoed across the classroom and he sounded almost happy. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Snape didn't notice. He was to busy gloating, like somehow he had caused her to be late.

"You can serve detention along with Potter and Wesley this evening."

Hermione shot a look at the two boys who looked down ashamed. She quickly flicked her eyes over the room and found Draco surrounded by his usual group. She sighed and sat down beside Harry. She guessed this is what she should have expected, but she felt a twinge of hurt. They were friends, after all, or something like that. Ron reached around Harry and poked her in the side. She whipped her head around and glared at him.

"Was that really nessceray?"

Ron shrugged.

"Why were you staring at the ferret?"

"I thought you three were cool, since he joined the order."

Harry let out a laugh and Ron grimaced.

"Ron hasn't exactly taken to Draco."

"PLEASE PAY ATTENTION OR YOU WILL BE SERVING AN EXTRA NIGHT OF DETENTION!"

The three friends turned their attention back to the front of the room and Snape continued to talk. No one noticed Draco smirk on the other side of the room. He knew Wesley had a crush on Hermione, pitiful really, and didn't want him getting any attention from her. Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He felt his heart leap as he imagined doing that, touching her face. Suddenly Ron's ugly red face turned and glared at him, before leaning over and whispering something to Harry that sounded like

"Bloody Ferret."

Hermione reached over and hit Ron on the back of the head. He rubbed it while he glared at her.

"Did you really need to do that?

"Shut up Ron."

"But she hit me Harry!"

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't Hermione! He is a bloody ferret."

Hermione turned away from him and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. She could hear parts of what Harry and Ron were whispering. From what she could tell Harry believed she and Draco were just friends, they were heads after all, and Ron was Snape and droned them out. By the time class was finished Ron looked like he had calmed down some, but not enough for Hermione to attempt talking to him. She ran out the door as Snape called after her.

"Eight O'clock."

She beat Harry and Ron to the Great Hall and wedged herself in between Ginny and Lavender, who insisted on going by Lavlav. It was her desperate attempt to avoid Ron's angry lecture about how being friend with Draco was betrayal. From her seat she could see Draco sitting with his friends. Pansy was laid across him in a very compromising position. Hermione felt a roar rise inside her when she saw this but she shook herself. Draco could do whatever he wanted with whomever. It didn't matter to her. Just because they had kissed a few times didn't mean anything.

"She's doing it again!"

Hermione looked up to find Ron pointing at her. Harry had already grabbed him and was pulling him towards the door, but that didn't stop Ron from blurting out the words neither Hermione nor Harry wanted him to say.

"WHY IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU KEEP STARING AT MALFOY?"

Hermione felt her face flushed red as she got up and ran from the Great Hall. Harry shoved Ron.

"You're an asshole, you know that."

"WHY?"

Harry simply pointed after Hermione and then walked away. Draco watched the whole thing uncertain of what to do. Part of him wanted to chase after Hermione and part of him wanted to beat in Ron's head for hurting Hermione, but he did neither.

"Does that Mudblood have a crush on you?"

Pansy looked up at Draco. Draco sneered.

"Who cares?"

All he could think was 'I do, I do.' He suddenly felt insignificantly little in comparison to everything going on around him. He pushed pansy of his lap and she landed on the floor.

"I have to go."

He ignored a strange looks he got from his friends and quickly made his way out of the Great Hall.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok so I was thinking maybe I need to stop making it more and more complicated because I'm starting to get confused.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok…here it goes…oh but guess what

I should just warn you now that after I finish this story I'm going to take a break from fanfic and reread the books to remind myself of the characters. This means my other story will go abandoned for at least a month, if not longer. Sorry. However, Hermione and Draco will be more in character when I come back. I WILL be finishing this story first…And I am sooooo sorry it took me this long to update. 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco followed Hermione but stopped dead when he found Harry trying to comfort her. He watched for a minute waiting for a surge of jealousy to rise at the sight of Harry hugging Hermione but it never happened. Instead he turned and walked down to the lake, where he settled down below a small tree. It's arms hung down around him, hiding him from passersby. No doubt his friends were looking for him; they could do little without their leader. He wondered if they knew about everything that had happened this summer…Probably, but such things didn't matter within the walls of Hogwarts. His connection to Voldemort isn't what had drawn them to him. They all had their reasons though, none of them just wanted to be his friend. Pansy _wanted_ him, Crabbe and Goyle were too dumb to do anything on their own, and Blaise was just hoping Draco's father would take favor of him. Even Hermione didn't just want to be his friend. She needed him to save the world she knew and cared about.

Her friends cared for her, simply because she was Hermione, he envied that. The exception to that being Ron Wesley, he _wanted_ Hermione just like Pansy _wanted _him. It irked him that she trusted Ron despite the fact he had hidden motives…ok maybe they weren't exactly hidden, but they bugged him nonetheless. Draco stared out across the lake and let his thoughts drift away from him. Distantly he heard someone shuffle behind him but didn't bother turning around.

"You should be nicer to her."

"Why Blaise?"

"She cares about you."

"Pansy just wants my money."

Blaise grabbed Draco by the collar and dragged him up. Draco tried to shake him off but Blaise just snared.

"I don't mean that slag…I mean Hermione. The way she looks at you…"

Blaise's voice dropped off and he let go and Draco. Draco tilted his head to side.

"What do you mean the way she looks at me?"

Blaise shook his head in disbelief and ran his hand through his hair. He started circling the tree they stood under.

"The look she gives you…its like…its like you're all she can see. Wesley sees it too. Its killing him. Man that's why he keeps freaking out at her. He wants her to look at him like that."

"And what about you Blaise? Why does it matter to you?"

"Why does it matter to me? Because she's the answer. She can save us. She can defeat Voldemort without spilling a single drop of blood."

Draco's head flew up and he flew at Blaise smashing him against the wall.

"How?"

"How do I know?"

Blaise laughed and pushed him off. Draco glared at him.

"Because I'm not stupid. I do my research. I figured Hermione would be the next Goldwin, she got all the right traits, and you are the only Malfoy heir with out Goldwin blood so it only makes sense she was meant to be with you."

"You might want to try telling her that," mumbled Malfoy.

"Oh she knows," Blaise sighed, "if you could just see how much she has fallen for you already."

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a while. Draco wondering if Hermione really did care for him and Blaise wondering if Draco would be able to step up and accept what he needed to do.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione made her way to detention with Harry and Ron, although Ron walked several feet behind them, grumbling.

"Oh come off it Ron! All I did was look at him."

"It wasn't the fact you looked at him, it was how you looked at him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sped up her pace leaving Harry behind as well and bet both of them to Snape's office by a good 5 minutes. He looked up at her and sneered.

"10 points from gryffindor."

"WHY?!"

"Because your early."

Instead of protesting Hermione fell silent. Snape studied her for a moment.

"You will be cleaning out my old jars tonight."

"What about Ron and…"

"Don't worry about them."

Snape turned and Hermione followed him into the hall and then into a smaller room, which was filled with jars that had once held potion ingredients. She grimaced when she saw a jar still half full of frog intestines.

"Better get started, you can't go until after you finish…oh and most of these things won't come off with magic."

Hermione sighed, she had figured as much. Snape left and she settled down to start scrubbing. As she did her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day. The more she thought about it the more it hurt her. She had expected more from Draco. He had seemed pretty set on them being "soul mates" or whatever, but then he had completely dismissed her for the likes of Pansy Parkinson. Maybe he didn't really care about her at all. Maybe he didn't want to go to Swansea with her on Saturday. She continued scrubbing the jar; there was a red spot on the jar she couldn't get off. Suddenly she stopped, it wasn't a spot, it was reflection. She watched it carefully, trying not to alert it of her knowledge of it. It was some sort of creature, which stood at least 9 foot tall. She tried to make out more of the creature in the reflection. Footsteps sounded down the hallway and its head shot up. Hermione spun around but it was gone before she got a chance to look at it.

Snape walked into the room, he looked disappointed.

"All students have been ordered to their dorms."

"Why?"

"Headmaster's orders."

Hermione headed out the door and sighed. Snape was one of the most annoying people she had ever met. She could feel his eyes on her back until she turned to corner, at which point she turned away from the head's dorms and headed farther into the dungeons.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Draco paced the common room. He needed to apologize to Hermione for dissing her. He was worried though. All students had been ordered to return to their dorms 2 hours ago and she still hadn't showed. Maybe she had gone to the Gryffindor common room. She was probably mad at him. He hadn't even acknowledged her today and they had been close enough to dating. Ok so maybe he hadn't asked her but he wanted to; he was just pretty sure she would say no. He continued to pace. Where could she be?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I know it took me forever and again I am sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I'm trying to get this up faster since I owe all of you for reading me even though it takes me forever to update

Ok so I'm trying to get this up faster since I owe all of you for reading me even though it takes me forever to update.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione made her way through the dungeons, once and awhile she would hit a dead-end and have to retrace her steps. A few times she had to side step into rooms to avoid teachers patrolling the halls but as she crept farther into the dungeons any sign of human life began to disappear. Finally she came to the room she was looking for. She paused outside the doorway to read the inscription the graced the wall above it. It read _Gilda's Library_. That explained why it had a copy of Satan's Story, although Hermione found it a rather lacking library as it only had two books. She entered the room and looked around. It was cloudy outside so there was no light coming through the window. She blinked letting her eyes adjust, soon enough she could see the room anyway.

"That's one good thing about being a Goldwin."

The only thing in Hermione's opinion. Her eyes moved around the room again and fell on the two books. Satan's story rested where it had been but the journal was gone. It struck odd in Hermione's mind since she hadn't been able to move it. She walked over to the bookcase and reached her hand out but before she touched it a voice echoed behind her.

"YOU HAVEN"T FULFILLED YOUR RESPONSIBILITY."

Hermione spun and found a huge red man standing in front of her; if she could call him a man. His face was scarred so badly, she could barely make out where his nose and mouth were. His skin was pulled tight over his frame, giving him a half starved look. His entire eye was coal black. Hermione looked him up and down, he could be no other than Satan.

"I thought Gilda sent you back."

The man threw back his head and laughed. It came out as more of a wheeze, like he was breathing dust.

"Gilda signed a contract with me, she broke it, she had no choice."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. No deal with the devil was a good deal.

"I promised her and her descendents all the power in the world in exchange for their undivided loyalty."

"But she tricked you?"

"She requested to be left one human emotion, to be decided by individual."

"Not even Satan can overpower love."

Hermione watched him pace. It was strange to be having such a calm conversation with Satan. It seemed to be her birthright to be on this level with him though.

"You haven't picked an emotion."

Hermione turned the thought over in her head, to never feel anything but love would become bland, but the same was true of anything else. It seemed either way she would gain the powers owed to her.

"All Goldwins have?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

Satan didn't answer. Hermione frowned.

"Either answer my question or leave!"

As soon as Hermione had finished the word leave Satan was gone. He had left behind him on the floor the journal. Hermione picked it up. The cover was dusty and when she opened it the edges of the page crumbled away. She blew away the dust and began to read.

_"I will leave this place now, for I will not sacrifice Cero. If you are reading this, Satan has no doubt gotten free, meaning you are my descendent and have most likely no guidance on who you are. It is your responsibility to pick an emotion; I hope you are not the first to come after me in our line. If true love had been found before a month had past you would be free of his clutch but in control of his power. As it is you two are faced as equals. He has the power to destroy you but you control his actions, be careful though he will trick you. I fear to try and send him back for it will cost me Cero. I am sorry I summoned him, for if he wasn't here on earth he would have no way to enforce our contract."_

Hermione dropped the book and sank to the floor. She either had to join him or beat him. She sighed. So now she was at war with Satan. Suddenly Voldemort didn't seem quite as bad.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok I its short but I wanted to update. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

It's me! I know amazing right. Yeah I have been busy and actually I should be writing my concept paper right now but I don't wanna.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione paced the "library" where she had been for the past 4 hours. It felt like there was something missing. That there must be a loophole in the contract, someway around giving up what made her human. Without her emotions she would become an empty shell. It seemed Gilda had managed to trick Satan but she couldn't figure it. To Hermione it seemed she could either pick an emotion or manage to gain control of Satan's powers. None of this made sense to Hermione, according to Dumbledore Goldwins didn't even get their power from the devil. They got it from either love or the dark arts, which was different than the devil. The devil was an evil, powerful…thing; it wasn't evil itself. So why did Gilda raise the devil? It was obvious she had turned to the dark arts to unlock her powers.

She sighed and sank back down to the ground. There had to be an answer. Maybe if she could have asked Gilda but that seemed impossible since she had been dead for centuries.

"Deals with the Devil are a tricky thing."

Hermione glanced up to find the bloody baron staring at her pitifully. Suddenly it hit her.

"Baron, do you know when Gilda Goldwin died?"

"It must have been late 1700s…1786 I believe"

"How old was she?"

"I am unsure, but I remember she died not long after she left the school."

Hermione jumped up and ran out the room. The Bloody Baron shrugged and continued to drift through the dungeons. Hermione followed her way through the maze of tunnels up towards the main hall. Suddenly Satan popped up her front of her.

"I know how she tricked you."

"How is that?"

"She promised loyalty as long as she lived, correct?"

When Satan answered he looked pained as if he wasn't trying to answer. "She promised loyalty as long as she lived in exchange for an emotion and continued access to the dark arts."

Someone's footsteps echoed down the hall, Satan quickly disappeared before Hermione could stop him. She spun to face whoever was coming; Draco ran around the corner but Hermione didn't lower her wand at the familiar face. He skidded to a stop in front of her, peering at her concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hermione waved off his concern and continued the way she had been going before. Draco followed her so she sped up her pace but he easily kept up with his long strides.

"Where have you been, everyone was suppose to report to their dorms."

"I got side tracked."

Hermione turned into a small stairwell and made her way up, eventually reaching a balcony. Draco hung behind her a few feet, waiting for her to say where she had been. Finally he grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her around to face him.

"What are you not telling me?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged him off, turning back towards the school grounds.

"I know what happened here in 1785, when my ancestor was Headmistress. I know why it happened. I know why she summoned Satan."

"Why?"

Hermione slid to the floor and stared blankly at the wall. Draco moved towards her but she held up her hand.

"When Gilda became headmistress she felt, for whatever reason, that she needed more power so she started practicing the dark arts. I'm assuming she knew, as a Goldwin, that the dark arts would give her close to unlimited powers, but she didn't have anyone to warn her that the dark arts would take over her life and that's all she would feel. When they did she searched for a solution, and she found one."

Draco stared at Hermione waiting for her to snap out of her trance but she didn't. She continued to talk in monotone.

"Satan…he could give her what she wanted, so she raised him and he did. He gave her the strength to continue practicing the dark arts and feel an emotion, in return she promised to be loyal for life."

For the first time since she had begun talking she moved and her eyes snapped up to his face.

"Goldwins aren't meant to be slaves of any sort. Not to a human, creature, or contract. It burned Gilda inside to be such a slave so she found a way out. She picked love as her one emotion and she married her true love, Cero."

Draco looked at her for a moment, taking in what she had said, "so if you marry me, Satan will have no control over you?"

"If you sleep with me actually, but I'm not done…when it came time for Gilda to leave the castle, she couldn't send Satan back like Cero wanted her too because that's dark magic and she would have become a slave to Satan again, so she sealed him in the school. Not long after she left and married Cero, he found out she hadn't sent Satan back and he killed her. After which he returned to the magical world and was minister of magic for 24 more years."

"How do you know this?"

"Its just a hunch."

"It's a hell of a hunch." Draco smiled at her and she blush.


End file.
